


Give Me Another Chance (Teaser)

by wildfreya



Series: 1 in 10 000 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Soulmates, Tony Angst, idk how to put tags it's been years since i posted, just read this and tell me what yall think k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfreya/pseuds/wildfreya
Summary: insp. by1 in 10 000A short chapter for a fic that I might be working on (for Nanwrimo? maybe)Tony thinks he recognizes Loki.That's not possible.





	Give Me Another Chance (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh,,, i wrote this for a contest and i haven't betaed to edited or anything but it's my exams now so i can't work on it but i wanna post it bc ya know  
> this is a cross-lifetime soulmate aus, so they /have/ met in tony's past life

He swears they've met before, but that isn't right — he feels like he'd recognize the perfect British accent (which doesn't make sense because he's Norse) and greasy black hair anywhere. Not to mention, there is the tiny problem that Loki is also trying to take over Earth. 

Or not. Tony isn't an idiot - he's a genius - but boasting aside, he can tell the signs of torture and Loki isn't acting… How would he know how does Loki act usually anyway? Isn't he the infamous evil trickster god from the myths. This could all be an act, and Tony is completely falling for it, hook, line and sinker. 

_Loki is evil, evil, evil._ He reminds himself. _I defeat evil. Protect Earth—_

__

__

But his mind is screaming _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and he doesn't know what to do and the sounds of the battle crescendos and he acts on instinct.

Pretends it's another bad day, another bad guy, another one to shoot at until they go down and then hand them over to SHIELD. 

He tries to ignore the sick feeling in his gut, the way his sight swims when he sees Loki - _evil, evil, evil, must defeat_ \- the way he'd rather drop everything and shield Loki with his body until they both go down, from the Chitauri or the gunfire, it doesn't matter. 

—

He shoots a nuke at the sky. Falls through the wormhole. Gets stuck in space—

_cold hands and secret kisses. they met once in the hallway and their eyes locked and time stopped-_

__

__

_he watched as a body falls onto the ground, dozens of holes shredding the uniform. he hears a scream, a keening wail that animals make when you slaughter their mate in front of them-_

__

__

_mate. that's it. soulmate! he shouts at the void but no sounds come out-_

__

__

_he sees a young boy - a child - in soft green leather and short black hair. the boy looks at him._

__

__

_he opens his mouth-_

__

__

He's falling again, and the air is surprisingly hot - or maybe he's just cold. There is a hole in his heart, and it isn't the arc reactor. 

When he lets Loki go a few days later, he knows he lost his chance. 

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> so if anyone read it this far i'm so proud of ya. if anyone wants to beta this hmu/dm me on insta?
> 
> comment what you think eeek


End file.
